Moon and the Stars
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: This another sequel in my Blood and Chocolate series.There are two stories before this,which you must read before this one. 1.Blood,Chocolate,and Secrets.2.The Next Genration.Anyway,hope you enjoy it.It picks up right where the next generation left off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriel held the little brown box in his hands. He examined it carefully. It was sent to Victoria. Finn ran back to Gabriel confused.

"Why'd you stop? I ran all the way down two blocks until I realized you weren't chasing me. Good workout though." Finn said out of breath. Gabriel looked at him and gave him a stern look. "I'm going to go inside now."

Gabriel followed Finn into the house.

"Hey dad, Gabriel didn't kill you." Eric said smiling. Finn popped his collar.

"Yeah. I out ran him." Finn said in a cocky tone. Vivian laughed.

"Uh huh. Sure you did, Finn." Vivian said still laughing.

"No one believes me?" Finn asked offended.

"Its ok sweetie. I believe you." Christina says to her husband.

"Really?"

Christina looks at Gabriel then back to her husband.

"No. Not really."

"Oh thanks. Now I really feel loved." Finn said sarcastically.

"I love you Finn." Victoria said smiling.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't work out between us. Sorry, babe."

"I meant as a an uncle or a brother or something." Victoria said giggling.

"If we're all done pretending to love Finn, I found something." Gabriel said seriously. Everyone was hushed. "This package was outside. It was sent to Vicky."

Victoria squeezed Eric's hand. Eric looked at Victoria who was looking at him with concern.

"What is it?" she asked her father.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Do you think it could be something from…no he wouldn't?" her mother said. Finn took the box out of his hands.

"Let a _master _take care of this."

Finn unwrapped the box slowly, creating suspense. Everyone held their breath. Finally, he was done unwrapping the box. He looked at everyone with a smile. He looked at everyone's face seeing all of their impatience.

"OPEN IT!" everyone shouted at once.

"Damn! No need to get upset." Finn said. "I mean this box could either mean life or death or nothing at all. There could be a bra or something in here. Or a head… that would be messy. With all the blood, and I wonder if they would leave the brain in there?"

Vivian stood up and walked in front of Finn.

"If you don't open that box in two seconds not only will I slap you, I will make sure Gabriel pummels you to the ground."

"Geez, no need to get violent about it all." Finn said.

"One." Vivian said with hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Finn smiled. "One and a half."

"Ok!"

Finn opened the box and looked inside.

"Wow." Finn said in amazement.

"What is it?" Victoria whined.

"Something incredible." Finn said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn looked at the box with amazement, and then closed it. He looked up to find everyone staring at him intently. A grin spread across his delighted face. _I have the perfect plan, _Finn thought. He turned to Vivian.

"Hey Vivian, you're very sexy when you're angry."

Finn looked at Gabriel.

"OH SHIT!"

Finn ran out of the house as Gabriel chased him once more.

"Great, he took the frickin' box." Damien said.

"Viv, are you…blushing?" Willem asked.

"No. Shut up."

"Don't tell me you have a thing for my brother." Willem laughed.

"I don't. I could never fall for a man who still has power rangers underwear."

"Hey, what's the matter with that. I fell for the guy." Christina said.

"And I'm happy for you." Vivian said smiling.

"Jealous." Willem coughed. Vivian glared at Willem.

"Hmmm… you seem to know a lot about jealousy, Willem. Bringing back high school memories?" Vivian said.

Willem gave her a playful glare.

"Touché, Viv."

"I _am _the master of retorts."

"I know all about that." Finn said. Vivian turned around.

"I'm sure."

"Oh, and as I was running past the window, I heard that underwear comment. And I do not wear power rangers underwear." Finn replied.

"Yes you do."

"No, and how would you know? Going through my underwear drawer? Sexy."

"No. Christina told me."

"_Christina!_" Finn whined.

"You do?" Ulf laughed.

"Shut up." Finn looked through the open door and saw Gabriel. "Got to go."

Before Finn ran off he kissed Christina and Vivian. She stood there in shock at what he had just done.

"Get him honey!" Vivian shouted.

"No problem!" Gabriel shouted back.

"I kiss you, and this is how you thank me?" Finn said as he ran through the front door and out the back door. Vivian laughed and announced she was going to bed. Finn offered to join her, and was then tackled by Gabriel.

Victoria walked Eric to his parent's car. He took her hands and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Sometimes, Eric would lose himself in them. Eric leaned forward and kissed Victoria. It was a soft, tender kiss. It left her craving for more. She treasured every kiss and every touch from him. It was all because of him (and her mom) that she was alive. After all, he was the one who tackled Rick off of her.

"I love you." Eric said almost as soft as a whisper. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up into his green eyes.

"I love you too." She said with complete truth and sincerity.

"And I would love to have some cookies." Finn said ruining the beautiful moment.

"We all remember the last time you and Eric had cookies." Christina said.

_**"I'm home." Christina announced as she walked through the door. There was complete silence. She stood there, frozen with confusion. All of a sudden she heard an ear-shattering scream. Christina walked into the living room. "Oh lord give me strength."**_

_**There was Finn jumping up and down on the couch singing the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**"HEY HEY YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**_

_**NO WAY NO WAY! I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!**_

_**HEY HEY YOU YOU! I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"**_

_**Christina looked outside to find her son, Eric, outside running around in one of her bikinis.**_

"That was the weirdest day of my life." Christina said.

"Yeah, and that bikini gave me a wedgy." Eric said with a look of discomfort. Victoria kissed Eric one last time before heading back to her room.

The next morning, Vivian came downstairs and met Christina by the river. Almost every morning the two of them went out for a jog by the river.

"Have you noticed that Gabriel and Finn seem to spend more time together than they do with us?" Christina said.

"Yeah. Its like they're the married couple."

Christina chuckled. Christina became pale and stopped dead in her tracks. Vivian stopped when she noticed that Christina had stopped. Vivian jogged back.

"What's wrong?"

Christina pointed towards the river.

"Oh my god." Vivian said with shock and disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is that what I think it is?" Vivian asked.

"Yes." Christina said looking away. Vivian bent down at the edge of the river. She looked into his dead, cold eyes. His lifeless body was floating in the water. Vivian started to sob into her hands.

"Why him?" Vivian asked still sobbing.

"Come on. We have to go tell everyone."

Vivian and Christina ran back to the house. They ran with all of their adrenaline. Vivian stumbled through the door and ran to the first person she could find, which was Peter.

"Hey mom…are you ok?"

"Where's Gabriel?" Vivian asked ignoring her son's question.

"He's upstairs…are you ok?"

Vivian ran upstairs, and Christina stayed downstairs with Peter.

"Gabriel?" Vivian said as she walked into the bedroom. Vivian scrunched her face in confusion. On the floor, was Gabriel straddling Finn to the ground while giving him a noogie. Gabriel noticed Vivian's distress and let Finn go. Finn happily ran downstairs.

"What's wrong, Viv?"

"Its…its…its Thomas."

"What about Thomas?"

"Me and Christina were taking our jog, and we saw him dead in the river. Why would anyone hurt Thomas? Oh god, do you know how Esme is going to take this?" Vivian said in Gabriel's arms.

"We'll figure this whole thing out. I promise." Gabriel said. Vivian nodded, and walked out of the door. She walked downstairs and sat one the couch.

"Hey." Victoria said to Eric at brunch. Eric greeted her with a kiss on the lips. Victoria smiled. It was so nice having a steady boyfriend that her parents approved of. And she didn't have to hide anything from him. "So, what ever happened to that box?"

"What box?" Eric asked casually.

"What box?" Victoria mimicked. "The mysterious box sent to me. The one Finn ran off with."

Eric shrugged.

"Come one. You're his son, he must have told you where it was." Victoria pried with a smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He didn't tell me a thing."

"Ok." Victoria said unconvinced. "Ready for second?"

"Yep."

They walked to the gym, together, holding hands. They went their separate ways to the locker room. Victoria started to undress, with her swimsuit under her regular clothes.

"So, are you like dating Eric?" Debby asked. Debby was a cheerleader at school. She was also a part of the in-crowd. She's not the type of cheerleaders you read in books. Actually Debby was very nice. "I saw you guys holding hands."

"Yeah…we are."

Debby squealed with excitement; her red hair shaking as she clapped with joy.

"So, is he a good kisser?"

"Sorry…I don't kiss and tell." Victoria giggled.

"First base. Nice."

Victoria met up with Eric in the pool area. Eric looked her over. Victoria had blue swim shorts and a blue bikini top with a black tank top over it. Victoria had put her hair up in a bun.

"You look hot." Eric said with a smirk.

"Why thank you." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"EVERYONE IN LINES BY THE POOL!" the teacher yelled.

"Are you a good swimmer?" Debby asked as she stood behind Victoria in the lines.

"Yeah."

"What are you best at?"

"The doggy paddle."

Eric turned around and gave Victoria a smirk. Victoria smirked back. They all dove into the pool and teacher said it was a free day. So they all just swam around. Victoria swam to the deep end and floated on her back. She closed her eyes and let the water carry her away. Suddenly, all the noise was gone. She was confused. She didn't hear a thing. She opened her eyes, and saw she was underwater. Victoria tried to swim back up, but something kept her down. She looked down and saw a rope tied around her ankle. Victoria was freaking out. She was running out of air and patience.

Victoria opened her eyes to see Eric holding her at the edge of the pool.

"Victoria…Victoria!"

She gasped for air.

"What happened?" she asked out of breath.

"I don't know. All of a sudden you started splashing around like a fish out of water."

"It was weird. I had this dream that I was stuck under water. But it felt so real."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok." He said. He kissed her and let her to herself again. _It was so weird, _Victoria thought. _Almost like it was real. Like there was some magic at work. _Victoria shrugged it off.

Victoria walked in through the door, and saw her mom and Esme on the couch. Both of them were crying.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked dropping her backpack on the floor.

"We need to tell you something." Vivian said. Victoria looked at Esme, and knew this wasn't going to be good news.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. But hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We need to tell you something." Vivian said.

"Ok, what?" Victoria asked softly.

"Its Thomas, he's dead." Vivian said quickly.

"WHAT?" Vivian nodded. She gave her grandmother a hug.

"I'm so sorry Esme." Victoria said.

"Its ok. Its not your fault honey."

Victoria grimaced. In fact, it was her fault. Well in Victoria's mind. If she had listened to her parents and never got involved with Rick, he would still be alive. Victoria was not a fool and figured Aiden must have done this. But she hasn't seen him days. Wouldn't she have noticed if he was by the river? Victoria couldn't stand to watch Esme cry, so she went upstairs to her room. When she walked into her room she saw a package on her bed. It was wrapped up and had a bow. She figured it was from Eric.

Victoria smiled as she unwrapped the package. When she opened it, she let out an ear-shattering scream. She dropped the box and started to run out of her room when she stumbled into Gabriel.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked. Victoria looked into her father's eyes and tears welled up in her eyes. She pointed to the box on the floor. Gabriel let go of Victoria and picked up the box. When Gabriel looked inside he grimaced. "Come on, honey."

Gabriel led her downstairs. Victoria sat next to Esme as Gabriel went to talk with Vivian in the other room.

"What happened?" Vivian asked.

"This was in Victoria's room." Gabriel showed her the box.

"Oh my god. Who's is that?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"You don't think…"

Gabriel shrugged again.

"We have to tell everyone." Vivian said.

"I'll call the four."

"And I'll call Christina."

Meanwhile…

"Mom…"

"Yes, Eric?" Christina replied to her son. Eric shifted in his seat.

"I have to confess something."

"What?" Christina said as she stopped and listened.

"I know what's in the box."

"What box?"

"The one Finn ran off with."

Christina nodded him to go on.

"You see, we bought … we bought…we bought COOKIES!" Eric cried. "We're sorry mom. But they looked so good, and we knew you wouldn't have let us. Not after last time."

"Hey Eric…they _do _have snicker doodles." Finn said as he walked in the room with a cookie stuffed in his mouth. He saw Christina.

"Hey baby."

"What's in your mouth?"

"Nothing." Finn said. Finn took a huge gulp. She walked over to him.

"Let me smell your breath." Christina said holding his mouth open. "SNICKER DOODLES!"

Finn looked at Eric who mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

Finn glared at his son.

"You are in so much trouble young man."

"But Eric had some too!" Finn whined like a four year old.

"You are _both _in trouble."

The phone rang. Christina looked sternly at her two men and walked to the phone.

"Hello? Oh my god. Yeah…we'll be there."

She hung up the phone. "Emergency meeting."

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been a little busy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone sat around the couch. Eric sat next Victoria and held her in his arms, making sure she was safe. Finn sat a little bit away from Christina because she was still a little mad with them. The rest of the Four sat next to Finn. Gabriel looked around bewildered. He pulled Vivian into the kitchen.

"Didn't you call everyone else?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

"Yes, but no one picked up." She replied calmly.

Gabriel nodded and walked back into the living room, while Vivian followed. Everyone looked at Vivian and Gabriel waiting for someone to speak.

"Um…As leader of the pack, I'll speak." Vivian said. "Victoria had received a box earlier."

"You told her!" Finn shouted to Christina.

"No." Christina said.

"Oh."

"Not that box Finn." Vivian said.

"Oh…ok. Continue darling."

"And inside was this…"

Gabriel opened the box, and showed everyone. Victoria shut her eyes, because she didn't want to see it again. Inside the box was a human finger and wolf fur. Obviously to frighten them or a threat. Gabriel shut the box and looked to Vivian.

"We also have another problem."

Everyone looked around confused and scared.

"Has anyone seen the rest of the pack?"

Everyone thought and then gave out a shrug.

"Keep an eye out for them. And if you receive a mysterious package alert me or Gabriel before opening it." Vivian finished. Finn gave out a small chuckle.

"Is there something funny, Finn?" Vivian asked.

"No. Sorry."

Finn started to laugh uncontrollably. Christina smacked her forehead as Eric started to do the same thing. And after about a minute, both Finn and Eric stood up. They started dancing and singing the chorus to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Vivian looked at Christina as to say, "What the hell?"

"Cookies." Christina said.

"Oh lord! You let them have cookies?" Vivian said.

"They snuck them behind my back." She replied.

Suddenly, Eric ripped off his shirt and pants so he was in nothing but his blue checkered boxers. He had good muscles and he was lightly tanned. He ran over to Victoria and gave her a kiss.

"Want to go upstairs in the bedroom?" Eric asked. Victoria smiled. Eric looked at Peter, her oldest brother. Peter glared at Eric.

"OH SHIT!" Eric said. He ran off screaming while Peter was chasing him out of the house.

"Nice son!" Finn said. Finn ripped off his clothes too, which left him in his boxers. He turned to Vivian and winked. Finn happened to glance at Gabriel, who was glaring at him.

"Oh shit!" Finn shouted. "Wait for me Eric!"

Finn ran out of the house screaming as Gabriel chased him. Girls giggled when they saw Finn and Eric in nothing but their boxers. Christina and Vivian smacked their heads.

"He got the gene." Christina said.

"What gene?" Victoria asked innocently.

"The seduce a Gandillon gene."

Victoria giggled. "Well he is my boyfriend.'

"Still, honey."

"And Peter got the other gene."

Victoria had a look of confusion.

"Chase after anyone who tries to seduce a Gandillon girl gene." Vivian said. Victoria laughed some more then pouted.

"So is this always gonna happen whenever Eric wants to be romantic?" Victoria asked pouting a bit.

"I'm afraid so." Vivian said. Christina nodded with agreement.

"Man, I'm never going to get laid."

Both mothers' eyes widened.

"I mean be late for class…cause he's always being romantic in the morning." She could tell they weren't buying it. "Oh, you did it at my age."

Victoria got up and walked to her room. Christina went outside and took both Finn and Eric by the ear.

"Come on…we're going home."

"But mommy!" Eric whined.

"No buts. Get in the car now."

Both of her men got in the car with a pout. When they got home she looked at them sternly.

"One of you is going to tell me where this box is. And it's going to be soon."

Both of them were silent. She turned to Eric and gave him a deathly stare. She knew he was the weakest out of the two.

"Ok. I'll tell!"

A grin spread across her face.

"Where?"

"I'll show you." Eric said. He looked at Finn. "Sorry, dad. Its mom here."

"Come on. You're coming too, Finn."

Eric and Finn led her through the forest and stopped halfway to the river. Eric pointed to a brown box on top of the cut down tree trunk. Christina picked it up, and opened it. Her face lit up, and she turned to Finn.

"Oh honey!" she exclaimed. "For me?"

He nodded his head. Inside the box was a beautiful gold necklace, and matching earrings. Christina gave both Eric and Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Fooled you!" they both shouted.

"Aw. You guys aren't in trouble. Come on, let's go back home."

Finn and Eric smiled.

"So, where did you move the cookies?" Finn whispered to Eric.

"Mom's jewelry box. She never goes in there."

"Where'd you get the necklace?" Finn asked.

Meanwhile…

When Victoria reached her room she looked in her drawer.

"Hey, where's my necklace and earrings?" she whined.

Back to Finn and Eric…

"Sweet." Finn said. Finn and Eric walked through the door with a huge smile on their face.

"I am going to go put this in my jewelry box." Christina said. Finn and Eric both exchanged looks.

"Oh shit." They whispered in unison.

"Um…how about you try it on in the bathroom, while _Eric go gets your jewelry box._"

Eric winked at Finn.

"Ok."

Eric ran upstairs and into his parent's bedroom. He franticly looked for the jewelry box. He spotted it on top of her dresser. He opened it and all he saw was a note.

_Dear Finn and Eric,_

_I can't believe you really thought you could fool me. You're still in trouble. Make sure to tell Finn._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

"Aw man!!" Eric shouted from upstairs. Christina laughed as she heard her son whine in defeat.

**Author's Note: hehehe I really loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victoria walked downstairs in a black skirt, blue top, fishnet stockings, and black sneakers. She had eyeliner, mascara, and blue eye shadow on. She made her way into the kitchen. She saw Eric and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning sweetie."

Peter shot her a look.

"Eric." Victoria said looking at Peter then back at Eric. "So how are you?"

"Not good. Mom found out that Finn and I were hiding cookies." Eric whined.

"My poor baby."

"I need a hug."

Victoria walked over and gave Eric a hug. He rested his head on her shoulders He slowly put his hands on her butt. Victoria noticed but didn't mind. Eric smirked at Peter. And to purposely make Peter upset Eric mouthed, "I'm hitting that."

"Oh shit!" Eric screamed as he ran. Peter zoomed passed Victoria and she kind of stood back a bit. She sighed and finished Eric's toast. Vivian walked into the room and looked around.

"Where's Peter? And Eric?"

"Hmmm…mom. Lets think about it. Both Peter and Eric are gone, and I was in the room. What do you think happened?" Victoria said with a smirk.

"I don't even know why I asked. I already knew the answer." Vivian laughed. Finn and Christina walked into the house, and entered the kitchen. Christina was rolling her eyes, and Finn seemed really excited about something.

"Come on honey. You told me to." Finn pleaded.

"What's going on?" Vivian asked.

"I told Finn to get a job because of the whole cookie ordeal. And he wants to be…"

"A radio guy." Finn said imagining his name in lights.

"Well it would work. He talks a lot."

Finn shoots Vivian a look.

"Not a talk show on the radio. A regular music station." Finn said like Vivian was an idiot. Vivian rolls her eyes while she laughs.

"Well Finn, if its something you truly want I say go for it." Vivian said. Finn smiled.

"Don't encourage him, Vivian." Christina said flatly. Vivian shrugged.

"Well I have to go get Eric, and then we're off to school." Victoria said hoping someone heard.

"Speaking of Eric…" Finn said as they saw Eric come in out of breath. Victoria walked to Eric and put her hands in his.

"Come on sweetie."

Victoria looked to her right and saw Peter glaring at them. She rolled her eyes.

"_Eric._ We have to go to school."

Peter's gaze softened. Victoria and Eric walked out the front door holding hands as Gabriel walked in.

"Hey babe." Vivian said. Gabriel gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Finn wants to work on the radio."

"Perfect. He talks a lot already."

"Its not a talk show!" Finn whined. "And I already applied."

Christina turned to Finn.

"What?"

"Strike one." Gabriel said.

"I applied."

"Well take it back. Say you can't." Christina said calmly but obviously not happy.

"No. I like this job. I want it."

"Strike two."

Finn shot a look at Gabriel.

"You know what? As long as you don't eat anymore cookies, take the job."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Christina kissed Finn and walked out of the room with Vivian. Finn approached Gabriel.

"Third strike. You're out." Finn said with a smirk. He walked out of the room feeling accomplished.

Eric escorted Victoria to her locker. He leaned against the locker next to hers and watched her with a smile on his face. She smiled back.

"What?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Nothing."

She continued to smile and turned back to her locker. When she opened it, a note fell out. She crunched her face in confusion and picked it up.

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"I don't know."

She opened the letter. It read:

_Victoria,_

_You and the rest of your pack need to be by the river on the full moon. Make sure you come._

Her eyes widened and Eric took the note from her. He read it and looked up. The two of them both shared a look of concern.

"The bell is going to ring in a minute." Peter said. He eyed the note and took it from Eric. He read it and looked at Victoria.

"Where did you get this?" he asked sternly.

"It was stuffed into my locker." She said innocently. He walked away with the note. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to dad."

Eric put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Its ok. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Break it up!" they heard Peter shout from the end of the hallway. They broke apart and she closed her locker.

Victoria took a seat next to Eric in English. There was a substitute today, so they were told to do a worksheet and then whatever they wanted. The exception was that they had to be "quiet".

"Hey." She said with a smile. She sat on the desk itself, not in the seat. She had her hands on her lap, her fingers entwined with each other. He took her hands and pulled her over to his desk instead. She sat in the same spot, except on his desk.

"Who do you think sent that note?" Victoria asked. He merely shrugged. "I think it was Aiden."

Eric held her head in his hands and said, "Lets not think about the note. Let Peter and Gabriel handle it for now."

Victoria sighed and nodded. He smiled and gave her a peck. They didn't really like PDA's. (Public Display of Affection.)

"Hey, can someone turn on the radio?" Victoria asked to no one in particular.

"_Welcome to 99.6 SROL. Next is a personal favorite of mine, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne._"

Victoria and Eric exchanged looks. A smile spread across her face.

"Is that…Finn?"

Eric paused and sighed. "Yep."

"Give me your phone." Victoria said with a grin. Eric reached into his backpack and got out his cell phone. She dialed the number and it ringed three times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Thank you for calling 99.6 SROL. What can I do for you caller?"

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Vicky. Want your call to be on the air?"

"Sure." She said with a giggle.

"Hey everyone we're on the air with Victoria. Hey Victoria, you had a shout out?"

"Yeah, I'd like to give a shout out to my boyfriend Eric. I love you! And to my friend Finn. You rock!"

"Two very lucky guys. Especially the second one. Alright thanks for calling Victoria."

She hung up the phone. She smiled and slid into Eric's lap. Peter walked into the classroom, and saw the two of them. Eric's eyes widened.

"You ok?" Victoria asked. She turned her head and saw Peter. She quickly got off his lap and walked to Peter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get Eric, we're having another meeting."

Victoria and Eric got their bags and walked out of the classroom. Victoria looked into her brother's eyes and knew there was something truly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Victoria, Peter, and Eric walked through the front door of Vivian and Gabriel's house. Inside were Christina, Vivian, Gabriel, Ulf, Willem, and the rest of Victoria's brothers. The three of them took a seat on the couch and looked to Ulf who was standing.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked Christina. She shrugged.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Ulf said seriously. Everyone looked to Ulf who seemed to be serious, which was odd for him. "I have good and bad news… The good news is…Finn is dead."

Everyone smiled and sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god." Gabriel said. "I thought it was someone important."

"Daddy?" Eric whimpered.

"Bad news…so is Gregory."

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOO!" everyone shouted, tears welling in their eyes.

"By the way, I was just kidding." Ulf said laughing.

"So Gregory isn't dead?" Vivian asked.

"He's alive."

"And Finn's not dead either?" Gabriel asked with a frown. Ulf shrugged.

"Sorry."

Finn and Gregory came out of the closet.

"Thanks. I see how much you _don't _love me." Finn said.

"We were just kidding around sweetie. We knew the whole time it was a joke." Christina said hugging him.

"We did?" Eric asked.

"You guys didn't, but we did. Come on, your radio truck is right outside." Christina explained. Finn laughed a bit.

"So wait, there was no crisis? We got out of school for nothing?" Peter said upset. "Sweet!" Damien said.

"You don't even go to school, why would you care?" Victoria said.

"Touché little sis."

"No, it wasn't for nothing." Finn said. "I wanted to take the time to announce its Christina's birthday tonight."

"You remembered?" Christina asked with a smile.

"Of course baby."

"I had to remind him." Vivian said. Finn shot her a look.

"Eh, I'm not surprised." Christina said.

"And tonight, we will have a romantic evening by the river." Finn said with his seductive look. Christina smiled.

"Aw, Finn." She said. She gave him a hug and a kiss. "I can't wait."

"So, that was it?" Gabriel asked.

"No silly. I got a new shirt too!" Finn said excitedly. "Check it out."

"I thought your radio station was SROL. Why does it say SCJM?" Gabriel commented.

"They changed their name."

Victoria laughed.

"Um…Mrs. G can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" Eric asked.

"Sure Eric."

Vivian and Eric walked up the stairs. Victoria looked at them suspiciously. _What is he up to? _She knew it wasn't anything bad. Victoria walked to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. She munched on her granola bar, and decided to go upstairs in her room. When she walked in her room she saw her mom sitting in a chair, while Eric was on one knee with a ring in his finger. They looked at her and she looked at them. After about ten seconds she shut the door. She paused and then opened the door again.

"What are-" She stopped herself and then made her way down stairs again. She took a seat on the couch and Eric came down the stairs.

"Hey." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Hey." She replied still confused.

"Look about what happened upstairs-"

"Its ok. I don't think want to know."

Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Um…I was thinking since my parents will be out tonight if you wanted to come over."

She smiled. "Ok."

Eric's heart skipped a bit and he had a huge smile on his face. "Cool."

Later that night, Christina met Finn by the river. There were a couple of lawn chairs, a picnic basket, and a picnic blanket. Finn looked really good in the moonlight. The water was shimmering with the moonlight. Overall, it looked really romantic.

"Hey sweetie." Christina said with a smile. "I'm happy to say, you did a nice job."

"Thank you." He got off his chair and took Christina in his arms. "Come lets move this party over here."

They sat on the picnic blanket and Finn took out some of the food. There was hot dogs, chips, soda, and for dessert, cupcakes. She was a little disappointed, but it's the thought that counts.

"How about some music?" Finn said. Christina nodded. He turned on the radio, and playing was "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. From the bushes, Willem was watching the two of them. Willem has always had a crush on Christina, from the beginning. And lately, he could see Finn doing so many things wrong. He figured it was only a matter time before the relationship ended. And he was waiting for that time, to make his move. He wasn't hoping for the moment, he wasn't _that _cruel. Finn _is _his twin brother, but if they did break up he would love to have his chance.

"Alright!" Finn shouted.

"Finn, change the song." Christina said.

"But I love this song. Come on sweetie."

"Change it."

"Strike one." Willem whispered to himself.

"Why are being so mean? It's a great song."

"Strike two."

"I am, am I?"

Finn looked down, knowing he just screwed up again. Suddenly, he looked at the river. And floating to the top was a pile of dead bodies, skeletons, and random bones.

"Oh gross!" Finn shouted. Christina looked at the river and saw all the dead bodies. She got more upset and looked sternly at Finn.

"Hey, I didn't invite them." He said. She rolled her eyes and transformed into a wolf. "She's pissed."

"Strike three." Willem said in front of Finn. He pushed Finn in the lake and he started screaming like a little girl. He saw Willem chase after Christina, but he was still screaming. About three minutes later, Gabriel and Vivian came running to the lake.

"Finn, what are you screaming about? We heard you all the way at the house." Vivian said.

"There are dead bodies in here." Finn whimpered.

"Come on." Gabriel said in disbelief. "Get real."

A body rose to the surface of the water.

"Oh my god." Vivian said. She looked around. "Wait a minute…where's Christina?"

"She's with Willem." Finn said casually.

"You do you know he still has a crush on her right?" Vivian said.

"What?"

Meanwhile...

"Christina wait up!" Willem barked. They both transformed to their human form. Christina looked at Willem and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was uh taking a walk."

Christina didn't bother caring if he was telling the truth or not.

"So you saw what happened huh?"

Willem nodded. He put an arm her shoulder and walked with her.

"Finn means well." Willem says.

"I know…he's just frustrating sometimes. Its like I have a second child instead of a husband." She said. "Although, then that would be considered wrong what we do in the bedroom." She added with a chuckle. By this time they were at Willem's place sitting on the couch. Willem moved closer. Christina closed her eyes and leaned in a little bit. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and backed away.

"I'm sorry Willem. I can't." Christina said. Willem opened his eyes and looked at Christina. "You're a great guy and everything, but he's my husband and I love him. I could never do anything like this to him."

"But he's an idiot." Willem said.

"Yes…but he's my idiot." She said with a small smile. She touched his cheek. "You'll find someone, Willem. But it's not me."

All of a sudden the door slammed down to the floor. They both looked up startled. Standing in the doorway was Finn. Finn was wet, and was covered with leaves and a skeleton.

"You do know the door was unlocked right?" Willem said.

"Shut up. And get away from my woman." Finn said. Finn took the skeleton's hand and threw it at his brother. It hit him across the face and he fell of his chair, and he became unconscious. "You just got bitch slapped by a dead person."

"Finn!" Christina said. "That was so manly of you. Kicking down that doorway, coming to stop Willem."

"Well…" he says modestly. "I do what I can."

"I'd kiss you and all but you smell like dead people."

"I got you something, that I never had a chance to give you."

Christina's face lit up. "What?"

Finn pulled out a gold ring. It sparkled, but it could just be that it was wet. Christina looked at it and frowned.

"You got this from that dead person didn't you?"

"Eh, she wasn't using it anymore."

She rolled her eyes and gave Finn a hug. Gabriel and Vivian came running in and looked around.

"What the hell happened in here?" Vivian asked.

"Finn busted down the door, Willem got bitch slapped by a dead person, and Finn stole a ring from a dead body." Christina explained.

"The usual." Finn added.

Meanwhile…

Victoria put on her favorite red top with a black skirt. She also wore black high heels, and she straightened her hair. She could feel this was going to be a special night. She had Damien drop her off at Eric's. When she walked in, she saw Eric had set up a romantic dinner for two.

"You look great." Eric said.

"Thank you."

They sat down to eat. He had ordered pasta from Olive Garden. She knew he didn't make this, besides there was an Olive Garden bag in the trash. But she felt happy he would do so much to impress her. Suddenly, Eric looked very scared and nervous.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Eric said managing a smile. "Look, I didn't do all of this just to impress you. I wanted this night to be special." Victoria nodded to show she was listening intently. "Victoria, I love you so much. I can't even begin to explain in words how much I do." Her heart skipped a beat. "I know we're still in high school, and we will be for a couple of years. But I want to know if you'll marry me. When we're old enough. Someday..."

Victoria looked at Eric and saw the desperation in his eyes. He truly loved her, and she could see that. And she felt the same way. But she wasn't expecting anything like this. Eric waited in anticipation. "I…"

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! What's going to happen? Only I know. Hehehe. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I…I love you too, Eric." Victoria started. Eric had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "But I'm only fifteen, turning sixteen soon. And marriage is a big deal."

"So it's a no?"

"I'm not saying that."

Eric looks up and into her eyes.

"Can I think about it? I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. I just need time to think."

Eric nodded.

"I understand."

Victoria smiled and said, "That's why I love you so much…now lets move this party to the couch shall we?"

Eric smiled and escorted her to the couch. They sat there in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do. Victoria looked up, and made the first move. She gradually moved herself on top of him. They were making out. She took off his shirt and ran her hands over his muscles. How it led to this, they weren't sure, but neither of them cared. Eric started to take off Victoria's shirt when they heard a door slam.

In the doorway was the rest of the pack. The pack stood there in shock. Ulf, Gregory, Willem, and her brothers all wolf whistled and hollered. However, their parents and Peter felt differently.

"Hey mom…dad." Eric said. Victoria got off of Eric and gave him his shirt.

"What is everyone doing here?" Victoria asked shifting in her seat, and constantly pulling at her clothes.

"We should ask you the same thing." Damien said smirking. Victoria rolled her eyes. Eric looked at Peter and knew he was in for it.

"Awe man!" Eric ran off screaming, while Peter chased him.

"Let me go help your brother." Gabriel said running to catch up with the two of them.

"Not fair! That's two on one. I'm coming Eric!" Finn shouted. Everyone but Vivian and Christina went to go watch the fight.

"I'm sorry mom." Victoria said looking in her lap. Vivian put an arm around her daughter.

"Well thank god you chose to do it with Eric."

"What?" Victoria asked looking up.

"No matter how much you both wanted to, I know Eric would never go through with it. He'd wait until you guys were married. He would never take advantage of you. He loves you." Vivian said smiling. "That's why he asked you to marry him."

"How did you know?"

"He talked about it with me earlier, when you walked in on us. He was practicing on me."

Victoria giggled.

"So, what did you say?"

"I didn't give him an answer yet. I told him it's a big decision and I need to think about it."

"Good answer." Vivian said kissing her forehead.

"I'm so happy my little boy chose you." Christina said.

"Me too." Victoria laughed. Eric ran into the room out of breath. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Eric said. "We could take them."

Gabriel and Peter ran into the room. Eric and Finn both screamed.

"Hold it!" Vivian shouted. "All of you."

Everyone stopped.

"We didn't come here to chase anybody. This was supposed to be a serious meeting."

Gabriel and Peter nodded. Damien and the rest of his brothers bowed their heads in disappointment. Eric sat between Victoria and Vivian to make sure he was safe. Victoria glanced up at him and flashed him a smile. He smiled back.

"Earlier tonight, Finn came upon something. There are dead bodies in the river. We still need to identify them. I think it is safe to say; no one should go near the river. Except me, Gabriel, Christina, and the four."

"Why?" Damien complained. Victoria wanted to speak up, but she was probably already in enough trouble with her father.

"Because it isn't safe for you guys. This is for the grown-ups to handle. Rather us than you guys."

"So you say." Willem coughed. Everyone turned to him and glared. "Just kidding."

"Is everyone clear?" Vivian asked sternly. All of the teens nodded their heads. "That concludes this meeting."

Eric looked down at Victoria and took her hands.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Eric whispered.

"Its ok." Victoria said smiling. "It was worth it."

"Come on, Victoria. We're going home." Gabriel said sternly. She rolled her eyes and got up. She blew Eric a kiss and walked out with her parents, and brothers. When they got home, Gabriel wanted to have a little talk with Victoria about earlier that night.

"What were you thinking?" Gabriel asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I'll tell you what you were thinking…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"We were just kissing, dad. Nothing more."

"Oh and pulling each other's shirts off was nothing."

"We wouldn't have done anything. Eric isn't that type of guy." Victoria defended her and Eric. "Besides I seem to recall you and mom did it at my age. Before you got married."

"She has a point sweetie." Vivian said. "I trust Victoria, and you should too."

"I do trust her." Gabriel said softly. "Its that boy I don't trust."

"That boy is Eric. I've known him since I was little, and you since he was born. You just don't want to see me with any guy."

"I know. I can't help it."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm almost sixteen. I need to learn to make choices for myself. And you guys taught me well. No need to go psycho."

"We're parents…of course we're psycho."

"Speak for yourself." Vivian said.

"I trust you." Gabriel said. "But you're grounded for the week."

"What?"

"To make sure you get my message loud and clear."

Victoria pouts and stomps her way upstairs to her room. On the way she bumps into her four brothers. Damien, Jake and the twins Ralph and Robert. She rolled her eyes when they wouldn't let her pass. Ralph and Robert put an arm around Victoria.

"So sis." Ralph started.

"Getting busy tonight?" Robert finished.

"Shut up."

"Don't forget protection little sis." Damien laughed.

"Eric and Victoria humping in a tree…" Jake sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ralph continued.

"First comes sex…" Robert sang.

"Then more sex!" Damien finished. Victoria rolled her eyes and flipped them off.

"That's what I did when the four sang me that song." Vivian said. They all turned around. The boys all had a look of guilt and Victoria smiled. "Boys, leave your sister alone."

They all went to their rooms.

"Good night sweetie." Vivian said with a smile across her face.

"Mom."

Vivian turned back around.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Victoria walked to her room, and Vivian followed.

"What's up babe?"

"How do you know when a guy is _the _one?" Victoria asked fiddling with the ring Eric gave her. Vivian smiled at her daughter.

"You just know…deep in your heart. Whenever you're around them your heart skips a beat…sometimes you get goose bumps around them. But most of all, its when you can see yourself with him twenty years later still together. Can you see that with Eric?"

Victoria looked up and nodded her head. She felt a tingle and laughed.

"I got goose bumps just thinking about him." She laughed.

"Go tell him honey."

"But I'm grounded, remember?" Victoria said frowning.

"It'll be our little secret. Go tell the man your decision!" Vivian laughed.

"Ok." She said excitedly.

Victoria snuck out of the house and ran down the street. They were doing work on the sidewalks, so she had to take the long way. She sighed and looked up at the full moon.

"Looks like I have to walk by the river." She said jogging towards the river.

**Author's Note: OH SNAP! Hehehe. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Anyway, if you like my writings you might want to check out my other stories. The link is on my profile I have the same pen name. If you're not a member of the site just send me a PM instead of a review. I haven't been getting a lot of hits so I'd thought I'd advertise here. Hope you check them out. Later people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Anyway, I'm shocked to say; overall this is a serious chapter. I'll let you read for yourself. Enjoy my fellow "Blood and Chocolate" readers!**

Chapter 9

Victoria started to walk along the river. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She heard voices and froze. She squinted ahead and saw Christina and Finn. They looked like they were arguing.

"Look what you did Finn!"

"Its not my fault!"

"It was your brilliant idea of keeping watch out here."

He paused. "Very true, my wife."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Victoria heard a voice say. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. She can't pinpoint when or where she's heard it before. She thinks hard but no one comes to mind. Victoria squinted a little harder and saw that Finn and Christina were tied up, back to back. Victoria turned her head slightly and saw him. She finally remembered his name. Before she could say it to herself, she heard a loud noise. They were turning her way. She ducked behind a bush, her heart racing. She pulled out her cell phone.

"_By the river. 911!"_ She sent in a text message. She wasn't sure if he would get the message or not, but she had to at least try. She shifted to look out above the bush. She saw Finn and Christina still tied up, but not the man. She scrunched her face in confusion and kept searching for him. Suddenly, a hand came over Victoria's mouth and the other around her waist. Victoria was screaming but couldn't get out of his grip no matter how hard she tried. She completely panicked and had no clue what to do. He tied her up, by Finn and Christina.

"So you got my letter, I see." The man said with a creepy smile.

"What letter?" Victoria spat. Then it dawned on her. The letter saying to meet by the river on the full moon. She looked up into the sky and saw it was the full moon. "That was you?"

"You catch on like your mother does." He chuckled.

"Look, my mom picked Gabriel over your sorry ass. Get over it already." Victoria snapped. His smile faded. He slapped her across the face.

"You're just like your mom. In so many ways."

"Finn, transform into your wolf form." Christina whispered.

"Why me?" he whispered back.

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Finn concentrated and transformed into his wolf form. He bit through the rope, and escaped.

"Go get help, Finn." Christina yelled. The man turned away from Victoria and gritted his teeth as he saw Finn run away. The man grabbed Christina by the neck. Christina was struggling to get out of his grip. She transformed into her wolf form, and bit his hand.

"OW!" he screamed in pain. He let go. The man transformed and started to attack her. They wrestled on the ground for a minute before Christina bit him in the stomach. A trickle of blood ran down his side. Because of his wound, he transformed back into his human side. Christina ran off; confused about what she had done. The man walked off into the bushes, bleeding.

"Victoria!"

She turned her head to the right and saw her parents and Finn. Vivian got to her first.

"What happened, baby?"

Victoria sat there wide eyed and disoriented.

"It all happened so fast." Victoria said looking in the direction Christina ran off in.

"What happened?" Vivian asked shaking her daughter. Victoria came back to earth and pointed through the bushes.

"It was…it was…Aiden. He went that way."

Vivian nodded Gabriel to go in that direction. Vivian started to untie Victoria. She helped her daughter up, and they ran after Gabriel.

Gabriel was running in his wolf form, and scanned the forest. Up ahead, he saw a light brown wolf. He was about to bite the wolf, when she transformed.

"Gabriel it's me!" Christina shouted. Gabriel stopped and got off of her. He transformed back into his human form.

"Christina, I thought you were a white wolf."

"I am. But I got dirty. Ok?"

"Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not ok."

Christina broke down in tears. Vivian and Victoria caught up with them.

"I told myself it would never happen again." She said vaguely.

"That what would never happen again?" Vivian asked.

"When I was in high school, before I met you. I had this boyfriend named Charlie. One night we had this huge fight. I walked off really angry. I went to run in my wolf form, to cool down. The next day, I woke up in bloody sheets, and found out that Charlie was murdered."

"Oh Christina."

"That's why I don't like to transform."

All of a sudden they heard a loud thud. Victoria, Gabriel, and Vivian took off running. Christina struggled to keep up. Victoria got there first.

"NO!" she screamed as tears welled in her eyes. Eric was on the ground not moving as Aiden ran in the opposite direction. Gabriel went to go chase after him, while Victoria ran to Eric. "Eric, get up." She said shaking him. "Get up! Eric please get up."

Victoria broke down in tears as she continued to shake him. How could a night with such joy, end in tragedy?

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I had to create suspense! And sorry it took so long. I'm swamped with schoolwork! I had to finish some stupid thing for English…. and blah blah blah. But anyway, yes there will be another story. Hope you check it out when I post it! Later!

J.S. Goldberg


End file.
